


Little Thief

by WheretheRiverflows



Series: Mystic Thief AUs [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Thief AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheretheRiverflows/pseuds/WheretheRiverflows
Summary: Flirting only gets you so far right?





	Little Thief

Hello readers! Before we begin, I would like to say that I do not own any of these characters or you.

Hope you enjoy

Little Thief (Zen Hyun x reader) Thief AU

Zen didn’t even know what to think right now. He stood under the awning of his building minding his own business when a very pretty girl sidled up to him. She didn’t speak, she didn’t even look at him. Her eyes were focused on the downpour in front of the both of them. They almost couldn’t see the road a few feet in front of them.

“It’s, uh, pouring really badly, huh?”

The girls pouted lips opened and a wistful sigh left them. She pushed her hair back from where it stuck on her forehead.

“Yeah, it is. I had a really important interview but I can’t go soaked to the bone like this.”

On closer examination, the girl was indeed soaking wet. Her three piece business suit that when dry, looked like a child was wearing their parent’s suit, was clinging off her shoulders and hips. The girl reached for her left pocket and turned it inside out, letting all the water hit the pavement between them.

“Wow, do you need some help calling a taxi,” Zen, always the gentleman, asked her.

“No, I only live a block away from here. Do you live here?”

The girl gestured to the building behind them with a delicate hand. Zen nodded

“Did you want to come in and call your interviewer?”

The girl sighed once more. 

“No, no. I was just wondering if it would bother you too much if I hung around here until the storm ends. I can reschedule my interview for a later time. I know the people who are interviewing me, but I had to do an interview anyway.”

Zen nodded slowly, sort of understanding what she was saying. He kept getting distracted. She was prettier than any super model he had seen. With big shining (e/c) eyes and her hair that was starting to curl up with the water and humidity. Her suit complimented her skin tone and she looked put together but very young.

“Are you in high school?”

The girl’s soft look of disappointment quickly turned to anger.

“Excuse me? No, I am not in high school! I’m 22 years old!”

Zen held his hands up in surrender and shuffled a little to the left to avoid any possible hands coming to swat at him.

Another sigh.

“Sorry. I’m just stressed out a bit. Plus, ever since I moved here, people have been asking me that question out of the blue and I find it kind of rude.”

Zen backed away in surprise.

“You’re a foreigner? Where are you from?”

“Yes, I’m from America. I came here to study abroad and I liked it so I decided to stay. Not having much luck in the job department though so I might have to move back soon. Rent is super expensive.”

“I know the feeling. Really,” he confirmed. The girl looked at him skeptically and he supposed it was warranted. He did live in a half underground apartment but since he was in the dry season as of late, it was getting harder and harder to find spaces to fill for musicals.

“Well, I should call my friend. I’m just going to stand over there,” the girl pointed shyly to the edge of the awning. Zen nodded and she pulled her phone out of her purse that she had slung over her shoulder.

“Hey, yeah. I’m stuck in the rain. I’m about a block away. Is it okay if we schedule for later like you suggested? Oh, ha, yeah. Really? I don’t want to impose. Uh, I’m not sure, hold on,” the girl turned to Zen.

“What building is this? I mean, what’s the name of the building?”

Zen gave the name and the girl talked for a few minutes, once for a period of time in a hushed voice. The call ended quickly after that and the girl once again sidled up to Zen, closer to him than before.

“Sorry if I’m invading your space. You’re just warm.”

Zen couldn’t help it, a small blush spread across his cheeks and he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away.

“So, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m (fake name).”

Zen didn’t know what compelled him to answer this girl honestly. She seemed not to know him, otherwise she would have freaked out and kissed his shoes or something. Girls seemed to offer to do that for a picture or something.

“I’m Hyun.”

The girl smiled and turned back to the road, now searching for the car that was supposed to come pick her up.

“I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused you. You don’t have to wait for me out here. You must have somewhere to be.”

The tone in her voice seriously meant she had no idea who Zen was. For some reason, he preferred that actually. A girl who didn’t praise the ground he walked on and trailed him all day when he was trying to be by himself. Her tone sounded embarrassed, almost sheepish and not excited or nervous to be around him.

“It’s really no problem. I don’t have anywhere to be. I was actually trying to get better reception. As much as I love where I live, it doesn’t pay to live half underground surrounded my cinder block.”

This made the girl giggle. Zen smiled privately to himself and surveyed the street.

“So where’s your car? I figured it would have been here by now.”

Just as he said that, headlights came breaking through the heavy sheet of rainfall. It all happened so fast. One second, Zen was turning to look at the girl, the next second he felt a tug in his right back pocket and another giggle escaping the girl’s lips as she ran out to the car whose driver had opened the passenger door.

“Thank you, Hyun! I do wish I could say that I would see you around but you know it wouldn’t be true!”

The car tore off and its tires skidded on the pavement, emitting a loud squeal that made Zen cover his ears. The albino man’s hands flew to his back pockets and he found that his wallet was gone. Man, the girl was sneaky. Using her looks to lure men into false senses of security. She was, quite simply, a genius. But Zen needed his wallet back. He pulled out his phone from his left side pocket and tapped his contacts.

“Hey, Seven. Yeah, I need your help.”


End file.
